1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to wireless communication systems and, more particularly, to a method and system for facilitating determination of call-drop locations in a wireless network.
2. Description of Related Art
A wireless network is divided geographically into a number of cells, each defined by a radio frequency (RF) radiation pattern from a respective base transceiver station (BTS) antenna. BTS antennae in the cells are in turn coupled to a base station controller (BSC). The BSC may be coupled to a mobile switching center (MSC) and a packet data serving node (PDSN). The MSC and PDSN may facilitate communication with a telecommunication network such as a public switched telephone network (PSTN) and an Internet protocol (IP) network, respectively.
A mobile station, for example, a cellular telephone, a pager, or a portable computer with wireless modem, communicates via an RF air interface with a BTS antenna of the cell in which the mobile station is positioned. Consequently, a communication path is established between the mobile station and the telecommunication network, via the RF air interface, BTS, BSC, MSC and/or PDSN. Such a communication may be referred to as a “call,” whether the communication is a traditional voice call or an active data session.
Changes in city and landscape topology can substantially affect operation of the wireless network. For instance, the radiation pattern of a cell site may change drastically as buildings and trees rise or fall in and around the cell site. The change in radiation pattern may cause the strength of signals that the mobile station receives from the BTS to vary. In addition, the strength of signals that the BTS receives from the mobile station can vary.
When a mobile station is actively engaged in a call, if the strength of the signal received by the mobile station or the BTS becomes too low, then the call between the BTS and the mobile station will be effectively cut off. The cut-off results in the call between the base station and the mobile station being “dropped.”